New Pains
by Airashii
Summary: A new Chara. takes the place of Kay. Hope you like .


New Pains   
  
Is based on a dream I had a few days ago today is 8/6 this happened 8/3.  
  
I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters of it but some people in this story/dream are my own.  
  
By Airashii  
  
Annie and I had just pulled up to the new mall since the other was destroyed.  
  
Sadly I had to get new school clothes instead of being with my aunt/mum and grandmother and cousins having a good time. Then again I could have been with some friends. I then notice my mum's car and ran into the first closest store with Annie yelling at me from behind. I then see all four of them waiting in line my grandma trying to send some money to one of my uncles and they clerk saying she has no money to send. Annie finally catches up and slaps me up side the head and gives me a lecture on how to behave. I simply zone her out. My grandma turns and walks away. As I stand there the Clerk gets a call from her friend at another desk. The clerk I'm close by starts talking shit about a woman who was just there .My grandma notices she left her bag with the last clerk and goes to retrieve it when the clerk say oh here comes the stupid woman now and clicks on her friend . I turn and face the clerk she's a female but she smells a bit off for a human I then now pay attention to the way she's looking at me. "Do you have a problem little girl. Or are you as slow as your grandmother?" she says coldly. I look at her and walk towards the counter. "No one messes with my family! You ain't human are you? Why can't you mess with someone else wrench cuz I can mess you up it won't even be funny." I snap back as she looks at me with her cold eyes that suddenly turned red. "How could you know child? You smell of human but…" she stops mid sentence as she stares. "Heh… I know I'm a half human miko and a half dog demon that's how I can pick up your stench." I inform her. "So child you can see the many shards I posses then? Oh… is that your true form cuz I can and will defeat you and your big mouth." she says. "Vanessa!!!!! I told you red not green!!!!! I look better in red woman!!! RED AND PINK!!!" I shout as my cousin was showing me outfits for school it seems I was a bit distracted and the clerk looked pissed. I then hear her repeat what she said as she turned into a multi-demon cross. I turn into my hanyou form and look at her and decide it's too much for a single person and shout for reinforcements. "INUYASHA, SANGO, MIROKU COME TO MY TIME AND HELP ME TAKE OUT A DEMON WITH A LOT OF SHARDS!!!! INUYASHA PICK UP MY SENT AND GET YOURSELVES OVER HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I finish. Well I guess that means I'm on my own until they arrive. Me and the demon start attacking each other except thank the gods I 'm faster than her or I would have been badly injured already. I then hear a rush of wind it was kirara. It seemed she broke the windows on her way in. She was followed by Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha then we took fighting positions.   
  
I was the first to attack this nasty looking demon and got one of her many arms. I turned around and got cut in my side and I started to bleed. Miroku was about to release his wind tunnel except that there were samiyosho the venomous wasps that can kill him were surrounding us. Sango had seen a familiar figure with a chain suckle it was her brother Kohaku. Inuyasha and I had noticed this was a trap set up by Naraku we both knew he was close by ready to take my shards.  
  
We all turn to each other and attack in unison and throw it off guard. Kohaku then gets Miroku in the arm and tries to get Sango while I ran off to get everyone out of the mall. I then do the first thing that comes in mind to evacuate people out of a building …..Pull the fire alarm. Every one then waits out side as I try to convince my family to leave. They do and I return and see only InuYasha uninjured as the others lay on the floor wounded. We both then attack at full force me using my purification arrows and him using the wind scar we destroy her. I then get the shards it had and heal my friends with my magic. We then notice Kohaku was still there but barely alive. Sango runs to his side and stays with him until he passes on it seemed as if he were his old self just as it was after the spider demon incident. Miroku then goes and comforts the weeping Sango as look at what my life has become .I walk up to the roof of the building to reflect at what has happened since the day I turned 16. My life seemed ordinary I had my normal friends and I did ok during school. I had hobbies like anime and Manga collecting come to think of it I used to think it was just an anime and nothing more .Then I go wishing and dreaming I was to be important to be able to do something no one else could . Then it happens I'm the reincarnation of Kikyo it was never Kagome it was me. I accidentally fell into a well in the back yard and there I was the feudal era I assumed I was dreaming. Then all this happened I met and fought every enemy and made every friend like the Kagome in my magna did. I didn't notice Inu had come up to see what I was up to until I felt his hand on my shoulder. It scared me half to death but I was just startled. I go down stairs with him following me to where everyone is . It seems I won't be going to school this year. I turn to face my mum, gran, and cousins to say good bye since I have to leave. I am no longer Kay but the half-breed Airashii guardian of the Shikon no tama. I then walk away my friends stay behind to tell my family what may happen next. I jump into the well near my mum's home with my bag and whined up in a feudal period where demons and monsters reign supreme. All those demons want is me and the jewel I must be careful or I may never return to my family in one piece. Then again I doubt Inu would let anything happen to me for he's madly in love with me. ;) Then again he wouldn't cuz he knows he cares but just won't show it.   
  
The End 


End file.
